Inazuma eleven go: un nuevo reto
by Axel11
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde que Tenma y sus amigos enfrentaran al "universo" en una batalla por restaurar la paz y tranquilidad; ahora, la pelea sera algo mas, con la ayuda de nuevos amigos, deberán enfrentar la oscuridad que se avecina para mantener su mundo a salvo, podrán lograrlo?
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos, soy Axel y espero llevarme bien con ustedes, hoy publicare mi primera historia la cual integrara "OC's", pero de eso hablaremos mas adelante, también aclarando de que habrá parejas tanto hetero como homosexual y por ultimo que como a todos nos pasa, algunas faltas de ortografía que espero sean nulas.**_

"**Inazuma eleven go: un nuevo reto."**

**Decleimer: Inazuma eleven / go / galaxy no me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Level 5 a quien le doy mis respetos por tal magnifico trabajo, solo la historia e ideas locas son de mi suma propiedad y los OC's que aparecerán en un principio, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Prólogo.**

No había escapatoria? Ninguna manera o forma de poder resolver esto? Aquí acaba todo? Todo el esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre terminarían así en un final donde la oscuridad triunfaría? Los sacrificios hechos por todos serian en vano?

El cielo azul comenzaba a tornarse rojo como la misma sangre, la brisa poco a poco soplaba cada vez mas fuerte, arrasando a su paso con todo lo que se le topara, el sol dejaba de calentar e irradiar luz para tomar su lugar la opaca y redonda luna, la marea agitada se movía con fiereza.

Una bestia de dudosa forma a causa de la poca luz que había no dejaba ver bien que era, pero rugió mas fuerte que un temblor, mas fiero que el mar y mas potente que un tornado; la piel se erizaba al escuchar y ver aquella bestia.

La gente corría y gritaba con desesperación, impotencia y terror; no había lugar en la tierra donde hubiera salvación, todo estaba perdido, la oscuridad por fin reinaría.

—Por fin! Mi reinado dará comienzo?— grito aquel ser putrefacto, totalmente un cadáver que solo vestía su negra y lúgubre capa cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Aun no— se escucho una voz débil —aun no!— protesto Tenma, con heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban, suciedad combinada con su sudor, una mirada de rabia e ira.

No podían moverse, la energía y las fuerzas se habían ido, siquiera podían dar un respiro, con dolor, heridas abiertas, hematomas por casi todo el cuerpo, el simple hecho de respirar les dolía.

Las risas de burla retumbaban y hacían eco en sus cabezas, aquellas criaturas nefastas y horripilantes aun golpeaban o escupían a sus compañeros.

Empuño con fuerza, y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, una opresión en el pecho de impotencia los invadía, el no poder ser capaces de poder detener aquello.

_«Acaso todo lo que hemos hecho tiempo atrás no rindió frutos?»_ se preguntó Shindou en un intento fallido por levantarse _«este es nuestro fin? Así terminaremos»_ cayo de nuevo al suelo emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

—Yo seguiré luchando— sus palabras acompañadas de una respiración agitada por la batalla también eran acompañadas de fuerza.

El ser frente de el comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y negó —tu, un ser insignificante— señalando a Tsurugi, quien tratando de mantenerse de pie se tambaleaba un poco por el viento, aquella demonio de piel escamosa siguió burlándose de Tsurugi.

Toda su búsqueda había quedado en pedazos rotos: las gemas y pergaminos eran polvo y añicos, no quedaba nada que sirviera para ayudar.

Empuño y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas caían y mojaban sus puños, todo lo que hicieron se esfumo en minutos, tanto tiempo para llegar a eso.

Su cabello rubio se pego a su rostro a causa del sudor, sangre que brotaba de la herida en su ceja y las lágrimas, el pelo algo enmarañado _«que hicimos mal»_ empuñaba _«que hicimos mal»_ se repetía una y otra vez.

—Deja de llorar y levantate!— grito con molestia, causando que el rubio abriera sus ojos ámbar con aun lágrimas —que, es todo lo que tienes angelito? Eso es todo!— reprocho el chico de orbes verdes —no seas una niñita y levantate!— seguía gritándole.

Alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el, aquel chico de cabello grisáceo opaco dueño de esos ojos verdes que mantenía rígido su mandíbula observando aquellos horrores.

_**Largo? Si bueno exagere un poco, lo siento, pero si les gusto eso es bueno jeje ok, yendo al punto, si les interesa ser parte de esta historia, sean bienvenidos, oh, cierto, gracias a quienes leyeron esto, muchas gracias; ahora si, como les decía, si alguien quisiera unirse adelante, dejare la ficha, pero antes, debo advertir unas cosas:**_

_**-No digo que lo hagan siempre, pero los reviews serian de ayuda para saber si les agrada o no, para que den su punto de vista y eso.**_

_**-No se si pueda publicar seguido, pero de que lo continuare, lo haré.**_

_**Y...eso es todo, la ficha se las enviare a quienes me envíen un MP.**_

_**Bueno, eso eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima. **_

_**Goodbye :)**_


	2. Cap 1- Repasando momentos

_**Antes que nada, gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron review y a los que no pues también, me alegra que les haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia.**_

_**Ahora, mencionare a quienes enviaron sus "OC's" en este fic, dado que ya no se aceptan mas:**_

_***Auroxx G. Hernandess *Valentine-J *nemuru3003 *Mara 1D * TatiaOtaku * Bako FF *love-shiroufubuki *Clarisse-Mitsuko.**_

_**Gracias por sus MP con sus "OC's", espero no defraudarlas; y, Emma claro que puedes enviar tu "OC's" pero no tengo como comunicarme contigo, si aun te interesa envía un MP.**_

_**Y no desesperen por que salgan sus "OC's", todos saldrán a su debido tiempo, y sin mas, les dejo el primer capítulo.**_

**" Inazuma eleven go: un nuevo reto."**

**Decleimer: Inazuma eleven / go / galaxy no me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Level 5 a quien le doy mis respetos por tal magnifico trabajo, solo la historia e ideas locas son de mi suma propiedad y los OC's que aparecerán en un principio, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero, severas a casi nulas faltas de ortografía.**

**Capítulo 1.- Repasando momentos.**

Después de todas las aventuras vividas durante su estancia en el instituto raimon, Matsukaze Tenma deberá afrontar algo mas que batallas de fútbol con seres de otras galaxias o grupos que quieran adueñarse de este.

Ingresar a la preparatoria, el chico de dos remolinos en la cabeza y ahora el cabello a los hombros había salio de secundaria con una calificación aprobatoria a pesar de todo, no era un estudiante de magnificas calificaciones, pero tampoco iba tan mal.

Después de volver del universo, todos volvieron a sus respectivas instituciones a continuar con sus estudios y labores; recibiendo, lo que el "entrenador "Kuroiwa" les había prometido.

Cada fin de semana se veían, o los que podían, ya que algunos por razones personales no podían, pero llamaban para saludar.

Como en el caso de Ichikawa, Sakura, Manabe y Minaho, quienes se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero; mientras que los demás, permanecieron en Inazuma.

Manabe y Minaho iniciaron una relación que para Tenma y los demás no fue una sorpresa ya que lo esperaban desde hace tiempo, el par siempre se la pasaban juntos, y cuando no, mencionaban al otro.

Sakura siguió su sueño de estudiar a nivel mundial la gimnasia, y con su cambio de actitud y forma de ser, se hizo de amistades.

Ichikawa seguía en su labor de teatro como su familia, pero entrenando fútbol ya sea solo o con alguien que se le uniera.

Ibuki había tomado la decisión de seguir entrenando con Shindou, quien su cabello le llegaba al pasar los hombros y como es rizado; aun que Kirino no se llevara bien con el portero, y viceversa; Shindou trataba de que se trataran aunque sea un poco; el defensa aun llevaba las coletas, pero llegándole a media espalda.

Tanto Ibuki como Kirino querían andar con Shindou, pero este se negaba; admitía que, si le molestaba esto, pero, a la vez le daba tristeza ya que por ello, los dos chicos no se agradaban.

Le gustaba estar con ambos, ya sea con uno o con el otro, pero mejor decidió tomar unos meses alejado aprovechando las vacaciones y la salida del instituto para antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

La ida de Shindou puso a reflexionar a ambos, dándose cuenta, primero Kirino que Ibuki, de lo que sentía Takuto y pensándolo bien, Ranmaru inicio una relación con Kariya quien le pareció al principio algo ridículo pero como este tenia un gran sentimiento guardado, que estaba enamorado de el.

Nadie mas que Hikaru sabia eso, su amigo fiel en las buenas y malas, en sus locuras y momentos de reflexión; aceptando la propuesta de Kirino, pero advirtiéndole que no seria usado para provocar celos o como plato de segunda mesa, acepto Ranmaru ya que igual sentía algo por el menor.

Kirino recordaba a Shindou, y sintió que en cierta manera le había fallado como amigo, al haberse enamorado de el, lo que lo hizo recapacitar, no perdería una larga y bella amistad por algo como eso; ellos dos son buenos amigos, y así seguirían.

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder a los sentimientos de Kariya, el menor no era lo que siempre reflejaba; aparte, Hikaru también ayudo a ambos en su relación, por lo que, también su buena relación con el era gracias al amigo de Masaki.

Mientras que Ibuki, este se dedico a entrenar tanto en baloncesto como en fútbol para poder olvidar un poco aquello, resultandole un poco difícil.

Le había costado tanto ganarse la amistad de el, que sin darse cuenta un sentimiento comenzó a surgir hacia Takuto: afecto, cariño, amor?

Estaba enamorado de el, como podría superar eso? No lo sabia, ni siquiera aceptaba por parte de ellos llamadas, nada.

Le dolía no estar con el, sus regaños, las miradas asesinas, todo de el lo extrañaba, pero, tenía que conformarse con lo que los demás le decían de el: que se encontraba bien, que mandaba saludos y todo eso.

Pero la vida sigue y sabia que tarde o temprano regresado, por lo que aun tenia esperanzas de estar con el, y motivándose con eso, continuó sus entrenamientos con alegría y esperanza.

Tetsukado y Shinsuke salían a pescar, ya que a Nishizono le intereso aquello y también a practicar fútbol; Matatagi seguía en el club de atletismo, pero dándole arranque de jugar fútbol, aun que lo negará.

Hayato había crecido al igual que su cabello que seguía con el mismo peinado e igual el azul oscuro de sus mechones en parte de su lado derecho.

El comenzó a buscar mas a Aoi con quien inicio una amistad y poco a poco ganándose la confianza de ella; ya que, a Matatagi le comenzó a gustar Sorano.

Aoi no podía con el amor que tenia a Tenma, pero el solo la miraba como una muy buena amiga, le agradaba eso, pero también le entristecía; ella quería se alguien mas para el, y no solo una "amiga".

Cuando Matatagi la comenzó a buscar mas, se le hacia extraño, ya que, Hayato no era de los que hiciera esas cosas; a ella el cabello le había crecido y dejado a los hombros con un listón verde amarrado en su cabeza.

Pero igual, aceptaba, por que no? Conocerlo mas, estar con alguien mas que solo con Tenma o con los del raimon.

Tetsukado había tomado afecto a Nozaki, y ella a este por lo que se llamaban mas seguido hasta que tomo valor, y como lo hizo Kusaka con Konaka, le pidió que fueran novios, recibiendo primero un grito de alegría que casi lo deja sordo, y luego una respuesta afirmativa que lo puso a saltar como loco.

Shinsuke había crecido un poco, lo que le hacia mas notable, seguía superando y avanzando en su posición de portero; pero también, estudiar.

Konoha al igual que Shinsuke, había crecido, y su cabello se lo lacio para traerlo casi al suelo atado en una coleta baja; al aceptar ser novia de Kusaka, este le encanto la idea.

Kusaka es feliz con Konoha, y ella con el, pero no faltaban las personas que se burlaran de ella por su tamaño o forma de ser, pero después de una visita de Kusaka y su amigo "puño", no se les volvía a ver a mas de trecientos metros de la pareja.

Tsurugi estaba mas que alegre por la gran recuperación de su hermano Yuuichi, quien después de tanto esfuerzo y plegarias, podía andar.

A muchos, o mas bien la mayoría les sorprendió las calificaciones del "SEED", nunca pensaron que Tsurugi fuera tan aplicado y buen estudiante dejando de lado su lado rebelde.

Tanto el mayor como el menor de los Tsurugi eran de excelestes calificaciones, pero Kyousuke procuraba que los demás no notaran eso; ya que, su reputación cambiaría, según el.

Correr, brincar y lo que mas anhelaba: volver a jugar con su hermano menor como lo hacían cuando niños; eso eso era lo que quería Yuuichi, lo deseaba con ansias, por eso se esforzaba todo y mas que podía para poder lograrlo.

Yuuichi estaba agradecido con la vida, y sobre todo, con Goenji, su ídolo, quien le pago todos los gastos de hospital, cirugía y demás para su recuperación.

No encontraba manera de agradecerle, y mas a Tsurugi, quien se arriesgo a todo con tal de que volviera a caminar, aun que le costara su fútbol.

Ambos estaban en deuda con Goenji, ya que sin el, nada de eso hubiera sido posible; lo único que pidió Shuuya, fue que ambos sean felices y que no se dejen vencer por nada.

Y si de amor hablan, Kyousuke desde que conoció a Tenma, no para de pensar en el; y por ello, Yuuichi no dejaba de mencionarlo y de darle palabras de reflexión para que fuese sincero y se lo dijera Matsukaze.

Pero al estar delante de el, no podía hacer otra cosa que actuar como siempre con el.

Pero cuando estuvo lejos de el, sintió un vacío, le faltaba tenerlo a su lado, con su actitud tan positiva y radiante que a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

Pero al tenerlo presente en la mente, su esencia la sentía cerca; y al estar frente a frente con el, quería abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y el amor que ocultaba por años.

Pero todo fue distinto, lo trató como un enemigo, como lo eran.

Y Tenma? A Matsukaze le dolió, no su traición, sino el hecho de su cambio, de que lo tratara peor que cuando se conocieron; sintió como su corazón se rompía al escuchar a Tsurugi, al ver su actitud, al sentir su rechazo.

Pero, en el partido, con el balón, sintió sus sentimientos, lo que en verdad sentía, lo que tenia oculto, fue cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer.

Al terminar el tan ardiente y espectacular juego, al enterarse de lo que Kyousuke había hecho y el por que lo hizo, comprendieron y lo aceptaron de nuevo con gusto al equipo, sobre todo Tenma, a quien le brillaron los ojos al ver de nuevo en su equipo a Tsurugi.

Su amor platónico, su motivación para seguir subiendo de nivel, su amigo enemigo.

Ahora todo era tranquilidad, paz y serenidad, el verdadero torneo: fútbol frontier internacional versión dos se llevo a cabo con los jugadores que en un principio fueron escogidos, pero incluyendo a Nishizono y Zanakurou.

Siendo ellos los ganadores de tan magnifico torneo, que como todos, tuvo sus momentos difíciles: como la lesión de Konoha contra el equipo Brasileño, que puso a Kusaka peor que Minori cuando esta persiguió a Ibuki por toda la nuts go por terminarse el cereal da la mánager, terminando con una muy marcada mano en la mejilla.

La viruela de Manabe por andar donde no debía, a Minaho por andar con Manabe contagiándose de la enfermedad también.

Pero ahora, ya todo era borrón y cuenta nueva, un nuevo inicio, nuevas aventuras que vivir, amigos por hacer, enemigos que enfrentar.

—Ya quiero ir a la preparatoria! — grito Tenma emocionado por todo lo que recordaba y lo nuevo que empezaría a vivir.

_**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, que les pareció?**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que halla sido de su agrado y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Goodbye :)**_


	3. Cap 2- Llegar a tiempo Corre Tenma!

_**Hola a todas, como están? He me aquí con el segundo capítulo, gracias por sus reviws, y *Auroxx G. Hernandess me disculpo, no sabia que no te gustaba las relaciones homosexuales, pero yo lo había dicho y avisado de ante mano, aun así, me disculpo.**_

_**También me disculpo por la tardanza, es que buscaba la mejor manera en que salieran sus "OC's" hasta que por fin.**_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el capituló!**_

**" Inazuma eleven go: un nuevo reto."**

**Decleimer: Inazuma eleven / go / galaxy no me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Level 5 a quien le doy mis respetos por tal magnifico trabajo, solo la historia e ideas locas son de mi suma propiedad y los OC's que aparecerán en un principio, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencia: yaoi y hetero, severas a casi nulas faltas de**

**ortografía.**

**Capítulo 2.- Llegar a tiempo. Corre Tenma!**

El solo iluminaba con su resplandor todo aquello que debajo de este había, el suave y fresco viento soplaba balanceando las verdes y vivas ramas de los arboles y las coloridas y bellas flores de los parques.

La gente transitaba por las calles, unos con prisa mas que otros; los carros iban y venían de un lado al otro, como era de esperarse del primer día de trabajo después de unas muy buenas vacaciones, los estudiantes ingresaban a sus respectivas instituciones.

Unos alegres por iniciar un nuevo curso, otros nerviosos, y muchos otros deseando por que las vacaciones fueran mas largas.

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana y Tenma aun dormía plácidamente, ya que el día anterior todos los del club de soccer de la secundaria raimon habían organizado una fiesta, en la que la mayoría pudo asistir.

La hora de entrada a la preparatoria era a las 8, pero al estar lejos de la casa de Aki, le tomaba de 20 a 30 minutos al tomar un transporte, pero si era a pie, tardaba mas de 45.

Aki barría la entrada de la gran casa, mientras Sasuke dormía, como siempre.

—Espero que Tenma se este alistando— dijo Aki a lo que Sasuke bostezo —el despertador que compro por internet desde Estados Unidos parecía que si funcionaba bien en vacaciones— juntando un par de hojas en el suelo con la escoba.

Caminaba junto a su hermano Yuuichi quien siempre mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Ambos habían crecido un poco mas, siendo por edad mas alto Yuuichi que Kyousuke, pero aun así, no por mucho; el cabello del mayor se mantenía igual mientras que la coleta del menor se la había quitado dejando solo su cabello alzado y las patillas se habían desenrollado, pero el cuerpo de ambos delgados y algo atléticos.

Charlando sobre lo que estaba por venir y cosas de la preparatoria, al ser mayor que Kyousuke, Yuuichi le decía y hablaba de como era todo diferente de la secundaria.

Kyousuke se alegro cuando la carta de aceptación por parte de la preparatoria inazuma llego; estaba nervioso, no sabia si quedaría o no, no importaba si eras inteligente o no, de hecho, muchos chicos cerebritos no entraban a tan prestigiosa y muy solicitada institución.

Pero no perdía la fe, por lo que al llegar la carta y tenerla entre sus manos, la abrió con cuidado, al sacarla del sobre, cerro los ojos y al ir la desdoblando, abrió uno ojos para ver, una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

Lo mismo paso con todos los demás del equipo y a sus amigos de otras secundarias, como Taiyou y Hakuryuu, quienes también entraron.

Igual a ellos no les quedaba cercas la preparatoria, y en vez de tomar un trasporte, optaron por caminar ya que fue por petición del mayor, por lo que no se negó ni le molesto, ya que el también quería caminar con el.

—Y por favor Kyousuke— llamando la atención de este quien miraba algo —no te peles con los maestros—.

—No es mi culpa que sean algunos unos incompetentes— dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

—Tsurugi— escucharon ambos tras de ellos para luego girarse.

De cabello blanco y mechas plateadas largo a media espalda amarrado en una coleta baja y sus orbes casi dorados opacos, un poco mas bajo que Tsurugi pero de complexión atlética como la de el; Hakuryuu, quien junto a el abrazado caminaba con una chica: de 1,50 de altura, delgada y esbelta, bien proporcionada y tonificada, poseedora de hermosos y delineados ojos desiguales, uno azul como el cielo y el otro verde como el pasto penetrantes y cálidos, con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho el cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura de un deslumbrante color negro con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro con las puntas ligeramente onduladas y de un color albino, cortado en capas dándole un toque rebelde, de piel ligeramente bronceada, aunque, aun así sigue pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana, además, de pómulos y labios de un ligero color rosa.

Ambos saludaron a los hermanos Tsurugi reconociendo estos al par y acercarse a saludarlos.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía Izumi— saludo Kyousuke para luego ver a Hakuryuu —a ti es al que quiero dejar de ver— dijo en broma.

Chasqueo la lengua divertido Hakuryuu y sonrió abrazando mas a Izumi quien se sonrojo —ya quisieras mas bien tenerme todos los días—.

—Hola Yuuichi— saludo amable Izumi a Yuuichi dejando de lado al par —me alegra verte mejor— sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió Yuuichi —como están tus padres?—.

Rodó los ojos y río un poco —igual que siempre, mi padre apoyándome en todo, y mi madre regañándolo — asiendo un gesto de regaño para luego ambos reír.

Los cuatro al ir al mismo lugar, caminaron juntos mientras charlaban.

Un chico quien no le faltaba mucho por llegar a la preparatoria; de cabello y ojos verdes fosforescentes, largo en dos coletas a los lados altas y flequillo en medio de los dos ojos, de piel clara, estatura media y cuerpo delgado.

Escucho a una chica gritar muy fuerte por lo que no dudo ni un momento y corrió siguiendo los gritos; al llegar a un callejón, observó a un grupo de perros rodearla: de cabello color del atardecer, rosados en un tono precioso, al igual que las mejillas de un niño cuando se sonroja por primera vez y estos le caen limpiamente sobre los hombros, con los mechones ondulados y suaves hasta la coronilla de la cadera, y un fleco completo que cae por sobre el principio de sus orbes color cyan adornados por pestañas largas y negras y que combinan a la perfección con sus cejas negras, curvada hacia arriba en una mueca despreocupada; su piel color vainilla, a simple vista notandose delicada como una flor y tan dulce como un caramelo, con sus facciones inocentes y dulces, con proporciones normales, aunque con grandes curvas y extremidades delgas.

Arriba de unas cajas y botes de basura con una expresión de horror y miedo en su rostro y ojos los cuales los cerraba fuertemente ante cada ladrido de los canes, resbalando una lágrima de sus orbes.

El chico silbo con fuerza llamando la atención de los canes, para luego lanzarles gas pimienta haciendo que estos chillarán del ardor en sus ojos y corrieran torpemente yéndose de ahí.

Al asegurarse de que todos los perros se hubieran ido, se acerco a la joven quien aun chillaba y gritaba con desesperación "ALEJENSE!".

—Tranquila— hablo el chico pero esta no le escucho a causa de sus propios gritos por lo que tuvo que subir la voz —ya se fueron!—.

La chica quito las manos de su rostro con los ojos aun con lágrimas, viendo a donde antes los perros estaban y no ver a ninguno, solo al chico quien con una sonrisa le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Aceptando tomo la mano del chico y de un brinco bajo siendo atrapado por el tomándola de la cintura y luego soltarla y alejarse un poco.

—Estas bien? No te hicieron daño?— pregunto preocupado.

—Estoy bien— tartamudeo un poco —gracias— agradeció para luego tranquilizarse un poco y ver mejor al chico —también vas en la preparatoria Raimon— pregunto señalando el uniforme del chico.

Asintió —si, así como tu— señalando la ropa de la chica —soy Fey, Fey Rune— se presento el chico extendiendo su mano.

—Yong, HyeSun Yog— estrechando su mano con la de el.

Justo en la entrada de la preparatoria, una chica de 1.50, lo que la hace mas pequeña de las chicas de su edad, de cabello de color lila casi blanco extremadamente largo llegandole hasta las rodillas, con dos mechones que enmarcan su rostro y un flequillo desordenado con un mechón sobre este en medio de su frente, uno de los mechones que en marcan su rostro es largo hasta las caderas de color completamente morado mientras que el otro es solo hasta su rostro pero del color normal de su cabello, sus ojos son de color celeste en la parte superior y comienzan a cambiar a un color verde que esta en la parte inferior con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, su piel es algo bronceada sin exagerar y un físico desarrollado, con labios de un color cerezo natural y pestañas largas que destacan sus ojos, llevando el cabello atado con una cinta pero a la altura de las caderas .

Observaba a todos los alumnos esperando a uno en especial, cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y escuchar una leve risita tras de ella.

Sonrió y sobre aquellas manos puso las suyas —Aoi— dijo y retiro las manos de sus ojos para girarse y ver a la mencionada quien sonreía alegre y luego abrazarse.

—A pasado tiempo, como estas?— hablo la chica aun abrazando a Aoi.

—Muy bien Anaru, y tu que tal— separándose un poco de ella para verla —estas muy bonita—.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió sonriente —y Tenma?— preguntó a lo que Aoi respiro con molestia.

—Aun no a llegado— se cruzo de brazos —y hoy justamente—.

—Tranquila, ya llegara— posando su mano en el hombro de Aoi.

—Y tu a quien esperas?— interrogo Aoi.

—A un amigo— dijo para seguir con lo que hacia antes de que llegara Aoi, quien le sonrió pícaramente —que?—.

—No sera a tu novio?— al escuchar, Anaru negó rápido con manos y cabeza diciendo cosas como "por que dices eso" "por que dices eso" y cosas a si.

Recargada con las manos en los bolsillos observado a toda persona que pasa, una chica de largo cabello que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda lacio y peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, este cae en diferentes capas que le da un aspecto un poco despeinado, sedoso y muy brillante, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la noche el cual se le distingue un gorro negro tipo "beanie"; posee unos grandes ojos de un color rojo rubí con un brillo tentador, bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado, un piel blanca como la nieve llegada a un tono pálido, que la hace ver como fina tela suave y frágil al tacto, con unos rasgos faciales un tanto finos y sus mejillas están levemente sonrosadas.

Chasqueo con molestia la lengua al ver a la distancia a un par de chicas abrazándose y sonriendo, una de cabello azul y la otra de color casi lila.

—Así veras a muchas más— dijo en tono burlón una persona tras de ella —no dudo que te vuelvas como ellas—.

Sin girarse sonrió, conocía esa voz en cualquier parte —veo que si fue verdad lo que me dijiste por teléfono Akio— hablo la chica sin dejar de ver a la gente que pasaba frente de ella.

Fudou se puso del otro lado del árbol llevando sus manos tras la nuca —que a caso no me escuche lo bastante serio Takahashi?— cuestiono a la chica quien se encogió de hombros.

—Parecen idiotas con esas sonrisotas— escupió Takahashi haciendo reía a Fudou.

Entre risas y bromas, el chico de cabello parecido al sol de color naranja, ojos de un profundo azul confundibles con el mismo océano, una piel vainilla y cuerpo delgado y estatura media, llegaba a la preparatoria junto a una chica: de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, que cae en un estilo lacio hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha con con pequeño mechón desalineado en la parte izquierda, y la segunda cae hasta su cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas bajas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltante que su cabello, su cuerpo bien definido y alineado haciendo juego con su piel blanca y tersa.

—Ya mejor calla— pidió la chica abrazando su estomago por la risa.

—Oh vamos, si apenas estoy calentando Akeru— hablo Taiyou limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima de risa.

—Mira— señalo Akeru a Aoi quien charlaba o mas bien parecía echar carriya a otra chica.

—Es Aoi y otra chica— dijo lo ya evidente Taiyou —vamos a ver quien es!— Akeru no pudo decir o negar cuando fue jalada de la mano por Taiyou y correr con el.

Los tres charlaban o mas bien, Kirino y Kariya peleaban mientras la chica entre ambos: de cabello color café muy oscuro que se podría confundir con negro, lacio con leves ondulaciones llegándole hasta la cintura, acompañado de un flequillo algo separado entre si, con dos mechones mas largos que caen sobre su rostro con ojos de color azul con algunos detalles en celeste, pestañas largas y negras, piel clara en tono de vainilla y sin imperfecciones, rasgos bien definidos y muy femeninos; escuchaba con una venita en la sien a punto de reventar.

—Ya paren que son peor que una pareja de recién casados!— exploto la chica.

—Yo no tengo la culpa Mizuki— se defendió Kariya cruzándose de brazos y darle la espalda a Kirino.

—Que no fue tu culpa!— exclamo Kirino molesto —por tu culpa mis padres casi me castigan!—

—Vez!— se giro señalándolo —casi—.

—Que tanto habla la pulga de tu novio Kirino— dijo una chica alta, de pelo negro, un ojo violeta y uno café obscuro, su cabello de forma que su flequillo tapa el ojo violeta y piel pálida llegando a lado de Kirino.

—A quien le dijiste pulga!— se molesto Kariya a lo que Mizuki estrelló su rostro en la palma de su mano pensando "que idiota Kariya" —Leila no armes mas alboroto del que ya— pidió a lo que la chica de nombre Leila río y se encogió de hombros.

—Que la pulga se enoje ya fue antes de que llegara— respondió Leila con burla.

—Corre Hikaru que se hace tarde— grito alegre la chica mientras corría; de pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con unos cuantos mechones en la cara, piel blanca como porcelana, delgada, bien proporcionada y algo baja de estatura.

—Ya voy Sayuri— respondió Hikaru para luego correr mas rápido, incluso pasando a su amiga, pero al cambiar el semáforo por poco y lo atropellan de no ser por Sayuri quien de la camisa lo jalo para atrás.

Ambos respiraron con la respiración agitada se miraron —ten mas cuidado— regaño Sayuri.

—Tu eres la que dijo que me apurara!— Hikaru había dado el estirón llegando a ser del tamaño de Tsurugi sorprendiendo a la mayoría cuando volvieron de las vacaciones y se reencontraron.

Su cabello lo dejo crecer en una coleta baja y su cuerpo se volvió mas atlético.

—Dije apurate para llegar a la prepa! No a tu funeral— dijo ella.

Comenzaron una discusión, algo raro viniendo de Hikaru, pero al pasar una semana con Kariya, vaya que este si tiene un algo para cambiar al pobre de Hikaru; el semáforo cambio y cruzaron empezando de nuevo la carrera por llegar a la preparatoria.

Corrían cuando por otra calle un joven de estatura promedio como de 1.65, de complexión delgada y un poco atlética, su cabello azul marino alborotado y rebelde llegando a la altura un poco arriba de medio cuello además de 3 mechones libres al frente, dos que le cubren un poco las orejas y uno mas pequeño en medio del rostro, sus ojos de color azul zafiro, muy llamativos, su piel nívea y rasgos finos además de los pequeños hoyuelos que adornan su rostro lo hacen parecer un sueño para las chicas, pero no para con la que iba a chocar.

Chocó por accidente con Hikaru y Sayuri, esta ultima ganado un aura oscura y algo peligrosa.

—Fijate por donde vas idiota!— grito levantándose y señalándolo.

—Lo siento, lo siento— repetía el chico repetidas veces ayudando a levantarse a Hikaru quien fue el colchón de protección y que sus ojos cambiaron a espirales.

—Dejalo!— jalando a Hikaru con ella — Hikaru! Habla! Di algo!—.

La miro a los ojos, aun teniéndolos el en espiral, poco a poco en el rostro de Sayuri se fue formando una sonrisa esperando la respuestas de Hikaru cuando...

—Algo— respondió Hikaru para desmayar de nuevo.

—NO!— grito a todo pulmón —TORITO!—.

—Puedo ayudar, se de primeros auxilios y..— hablo el chico pero la cara malvada de Sayuri lo hicieron retroceder con miedo —esta bien me calló—.

En eso, un jeep paso y se estaciono delante de ellos, siendo Kazemaru quien retiro sus lentes obscuros de sol y viera a los tres jóvenes.

—Necesitan ayuda?— dijo amable, recibiendo igual una mirada asesina por parte de Sayuri, una gota tras la nuca resbalo junto a un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Yo si— dijo el joven acercándose a el sonriente.

—Yokaza, hola como estas — saludo alegre Kazemaru.

—Muy bien— respondió —podrías llevarme a la preparatoria raimon? Ya se hizo tarde y aun me falta camino— pidió Yokaze.

Con un ademán de que se suba lo hizo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Oye! Y nosotros que! Mínimo por lo que hiciste también pide que nos lleven!— grito Sayuri teniendo entre sus brazos a Hikaru quien seguía desmayado.

A ambos chicos les resbalo una gota tras la nuca y Kazemaru asintió y Sayuri subió con Hikaru ya que este no pesaba ni 40 kilos.

De la copa de un árbol un grupo de pájaros salio en estampida, el bebe de una casa comenzó a llorar, el cristal de la copa en la mano de una persona se cuartio; todo esto, a causa de un chico que al ver la hora en el despertador, pego un tremendo mega grito que hasta una anciana sorda lo escuchó.

—POR EL AMOR AL FÚTBOL! — grito Tenma con espanto al ver el despertador que en las vacaciones le fue fiel, pero al parecer también le haría lo mismo que los otros mil que a comprado y que solo le han hecho llegar tarde tanto a las practicas como a las clases.

Se levanto de un salto lanzando almohadas y sabanas de sobre el y correr al baño a ducharse rápido.

Aki escuchaba desde la cocina, como Tenma casi tumbaba la casa con sus idas y venidas en busca de sus cosas.

"Arregla tu mochila", "ten tus cosas en orden", "pon tu uniforme listo en la silla", esas y otras mas palabras que le aconsejo Kino entraron por una oreja y salieron por la otra de Tenma.

Reviso el reloj de la cocina, aun le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar; a tropiezos bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina.

—Buen día— saludo a pesar de todo con su sonrisa brillante —Aki, me pudiste haber despertado si no me viste temprano— dijo Tenma devorando el desayuno.

—Lo siento Tenma, pero me dijo tu madre que ya no, que ahora tu eres responsable de tus cosas— respondió Aki.

Acabando el desayuno en tiempo récord, salio de la gran casa y se despidió de Aki y Sasuke quien dormía en su casa para luego salir disparado a la preparatoria.

—No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo a la ceremonia!— grito para si recordando cuando en secundaria le paso lo mismo, pero por estar en un partido de fútbol.

—No no no!— gritaba una chica de 1.53 de estatura, delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto,

su cabello color azul marino, largo hasta la altura

de la cintura y liso con puntas rebeldes que pinta de

color rojo, además de que lleva en su frente algunos

mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro

adornando en su rostro, sus ojos grandes y con un

brillo singular, su piel nívea con facciones suaves y

rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de

un manga shoujo y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Corría a toda prisa, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina, choco con otra persona.

Ambos quejándose por el tremendo golpe, se disculparon al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose por las voces que escucharon del otro, levantaron la vista y sonrieron.

—Tenma!— exclamo ella.

—Shiokaze!— grito Tenma levantándose rapido y ayudándola.

—Vaya, has cambiado mucho — dijo Shiokaze acomodando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

—Lo se— respondió Tenma rascándose la nuca nervioso y luego ver que ella también traía el uniforme de la preparatoria raimon —tu también quedaste—.

Miro su ropa y luego la de Tenma —tu también—.

Paso un pájaro por donde ellos, luego un carro y por ultimo una bola de espinas del desierto, cuando ambos reaccionaron y corrieron a la preparatoria con prisa.

Arriba en la azotea del edificio principal de la preparatoria raimon; un chico de tez blanca, cuerpo atlético y alto, con el cabello a media espalda lacio y rubio con unos ojos ámbar opacos observaba a cada una de las personas que abajo estaban, buscando una en especial.

Algunos alumnos ya tomaban asiento en las sillas dentro del gran auditorio: en el fondo un escenario de unos 2 metros del suelo, arriba de este, una larga mesa donde tras de esta y sentados, se encontraban los directivos de dicha institución y algunos maestros de rango.

Aoi, junto a Anaru, Taiyou y Akaru trataban de calmar la ira de Aoi a causa de la tardanza de Tenma, que de no venir, al día siguiente o cuando lo mirara, Sorano le daría una buena paliza que le dejaría en claro jamas volver a dejar a una chica esperando.

—Seguro y se le atravesó algo— hablo Akaru.

—Seguro, no han visto cuanto carro hay— dijo Taiyou para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Akaru.

—No echen la sal— regaño Anaru —el esta bien y vendrá pronto— animo a Aoi quien al juntar cruzar y carro su cara se paso a una de nervios y angustia.

—Que Tenma no a llegado?— pregunto una voz que al girarse todos, recibieron la cálida sonrisa de Shindou.

Fey junto a HyeSun se sentaron en el centro, al igual que Izumi con Hakuryuu, quien solo entro a la ceremonia por petición de la chica.

Yuuichi al ser alumno de cuarto semestre, entro a sus clases; por su parte Tsurugi, decidió dar una vuelta a la institución, notando desde que llego, la mirada del chico quien estaba en la azotea.

Kariya dejo de discutir con Leila cuando vio a Hikaru desmayado en los brazos de Sayuri; Kirino se acerco también para poder ayudar a lo que Mizuki guardo distancia y topar su mirada con la de Shindou quien se encontraba con Taiyou y las otras chicas.

Yokaze se alejo de ellos en cuanto se despidió y bajo del jeep de Kazemaru por las palabras de miedo que Sayuri le dijo: "si no despierta te buscare y matare", pensaba en eso mientras un grupo de chicas lo rodearon.

Al salir de sus pensamientos no supo cuando el grupo de chicas se pusieron a su alrededor, pidienle todas el nombre del chico y cosas así.

Takahashi se quedo donde estaba, solo esperaría y entraría cuando empiecen a dar los horarios y demás cosas, hasta que Tsurugi llego donde ella y ambos charlaron, hasta que decidieron caminar.

—Chicos y chicas!— se escucho por el altavoz llamando la atención de todos hasta de los directivos y personal, la voz de un chico con tono alegre —damas y caballeros!, bienvenidos a la mejor...que, no me...sueltenme!— esas y otras palabras referentes a "sueltenme" sonaron por las bocinas.

De la cabina de audio y vídeo, dos guardias sacaron de la camisa a un chico de cabello gris en capas a media espalda y ojos verdes, tez blanca, complexión atlética y alto.

Muchos se burlaron de el, otros cuchicheaban y otros reían, pocos como Shindou, Aoi, Anaru, Fey, HyeSun y Yokaze solo negaban ante la actitud de los demás hacia el pobre chico.

Este se levanto e hizo leve reverencia que dejo callados a muchos.

Llegando con agitación y exhaustos a la institución antes de que cerraran las puertas: Shiokaze y Tenma, al llegar, al siquiera poner un pie ahí, el chico lo vio como si de una presa se tratará.

—El auditorio— dijeron ambos buscando ambos con la mirada hasta que —ahí— señalo Shiokaze para luego ver Tenma donde ella apuntaba y correr ambos al susodicho lugar.

El chico quien antes estaba en la azotea bajo dirigiéndose al auditorio cuando río al sentir la presencia de Takahashi y Tsurugi, este ultimo quien le había dicho a Takahashi que sintió la presencia del chico arriba en la azotea, a lo que ella le dijo que también desde que llego el chico ya estaba ahí.

—Les puedo ayudar en algo?— dijo el rubio sin verlos.

Ambos se vieron y no dijeron nada.

—Tenma!— grito Aoi al solo ver al mencionado e ir donde el y sacudirlo de la camisa —por que has llegado tarde! Te dije que llegaras temprano!— comenzó a hablar la chica mientras Tenma hablaba por partes.

—Creí que no vendrías— le dijo Hayato a Ibuki, quien entro al lugar mientras Matatagi estaba recargado en la pared —si buscas a Shindou esta por allá— señalo a donde estaba Shindou.

Ibuki no dijo nada y se encamino a donde Shindou, cuando el chico de orbes ámbar paso frente de el, quedando por un momento hipnotizado por esos orbes.

El director tomo el micrófono y antes de hablar carraspeo un poco su garganta y comenzó con "se escucha bien" "1,2,3" para probar el micrófono y el sonido.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a esta nueva face de su vida, a una nueva esta, bienvenidos a la institución mas solicitada de todo raimon, la preparatoria raimon— dijo con voz algo ronca pero aun entendible y fuerte, directivos aplaudieron para luego seguirle los alumnos.

—Dan dan dan, done done done— se escuchaba el sonido de una aparato, siendo el dueño, el chico de cabello grisáceo.

_**Bien, que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? **_

_**Bueno, sin mas, espero yo de corazón que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto hacerlo hasta reír.**_

_**Si algo no les gusto, pueden decirlo y lo haré mejor en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios tanto bueno y malos, los cuales ayudan a la mejora del fic para que vaya siendo a sus gustos.**_

_**Goodbye :)**_


	4. Lo siento

_**Lo siento...**_

_**Esto sera algo corto, un aviso...**_

_**Perdón, pero no podre seguir la historia, creí que si...pero últimamente e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, que no me deja tiempo suficiente para esto...**_

_**En verdad lo siento...se que, me odiaran, pero no lo dejo por que quiera, sino por que el tiempo no me alcanza y tengo muchas cosas encima.**_

_**Me da vergüenza ... rabia, no poder seguir... pero... puedo ser algo a cambio, ya que eso si se tarda menos tiempo, no se si acepten, es como un agradecimiento a ustedes que leyeron, siguieron, participaron y comentaron este fic.**_

_**Un one-shot al que quiera, como un obsequio, que les parece? Se que...no vale, y que es un nada para ustedes, pero...es lo mas que puedo hacer...lo siento.**_

_**Quien lo quiera, solo, diganme y lo hago, y en verdad...pendón ... soy un fracaso, lo se...**_

_**Siento mucho no poder haber cumplido mi promesa como dije... en verdad.**_

_**Tal vez...a lo mejor y mas adelante lo pue continuar, peo seria muy lentos, no lo se, si acepta así, posiblemente lo continúe.**_


End file.
